ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
AMC Channel
AMC Channel is an American premium cable and satellite television network which serves as AMC Inc.'s flagship service. AMC Channel's programming features theatrically released motion pictures and first-run original television series. Programming * House of Cards (2016) * Orange Is the New Black (2016) * Marco Polo (2016) * Bloodline (2016) * Marvel's Daredevil (2016) * Sense8 (2016) * BoJack Horseman (2016) * Grace and Frankie (2016) * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2016) * Richie Rich (2016) * VeggieTales in the House (2016) * Fuller House (2016) * Popples (2015) (2016) * Dinotrux (2016) * Dawn of the Croods (2016) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (2016) * F Is for Family (2016) * Jeffrey and Josephine (2016) * Narcos (2016) * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 (2005 TV series) * Ben 10 (2016 TV series) * Ben 10 Omniverse * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) * Roll No 21 * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears * Dragon Ball Super * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5 onwards) * Teen Titans Go! * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * The After School Adventures of Paddle Pop * Lamput * 2030 CE * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * The Anti-Gravity Room * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Wolf on Campus * Breaker High * Dog House * Family Biz * Fries with That? * Game On * Groundling Marsh * How To Be Indie * I Was A Sixth Grade Alien * It's Alive! * Life with Boys * Jane and the Dragon * Jibber Jabber * Kid vs. Kat * League of Super Evil * Martin Mystery * Mona the Vampire * Monster Buster Club * Monster by Mistake * Nerds and Monsters * Numb Chucks * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Pearlie * Rated A for Awesome * ReBoot * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Scaredy Squirrel * Jack Paul Goanimate Show * Caillou Gets Ungrouned * Caillou Gets Grouned * Rosie Gets Ungrouned * Rosie Gets Grouned * The Goanimate Show * A&E Investigates (2018–present)2 * 60 Days In (2016–present) * Born This Way (2015–present) * Cults and Extreme Belief (2018–present)3 * Cultureshock (2018–present)4 * The First 48 (2004–present) * Grace vs. Abrams (2018–present) * Hoarders (2009–13, 2016–present) * Intervention (2005–present) * Leah Remini: Scientology and the Aftermath (2016–present) * Live PD (2016–present) * Live PD: Police Patrol (2017–present) * Live PD Presents: PD Cam (2018–present) * The Lowe Files (2017–present) * Marcia Clark Investigates The First 48 (2018–present) * Nightwatch (2015–present) * Ozzy & Jack's World Detour (2017-present) * Rooster & Butch (2018-present) * Storage Wars (2010–present) * Storage Wars: Northern Treasures (2017–present) * Wahlburgers (2014–present) * American Dad! (2005–2014, moved to TBS) * Axe Cop (2013, moved to FXX) * Bordertown (2016) * The Cleveland Show * The Critic (1995, moved from ABC) * Futurama (moved to Comedy Central) * Golan the Insatiable (2013–2015) * Simpsons * High School USA! (2013) * King of the Hill (1997–2009) * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2013–2014, moved to FXX) * Napoleon Dynamite (2012) * The PJs (1999–2000, moved to The WB) * Sit Down, Shut Up (2009) * Son of Zorn (2016–2017) * Simpsons * TBA Category:TV Channels